guttenplagwikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Plagiatsaffäre: 22. April 2011 - 30. April 2011
30. April 2011 Alle Berichte zu 'Guttenberg spricht von Missverständnis *'Botschaft von Estland in Berlin vom 28.04.-30.04.2011: Präsident Ilves besucht München "Herr Toomas Hendrik Ilves trifft sich zu einem Gespräch mit dem ehemaligen Bundesminister Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg" *'Hamburger Abendblatt:' Die Kolumne von Uwe Bahn "Karl Theodor zu Guttenberg hat ja gerade eine Menge Zeit. Einen Strandurlaub sehe ich für ihn trotzdem nicht, er ist eher Kandidat für eine Bildungsreise. Studiosus hat da die passenden Angebote. Eine Alternative sind gut gewählte Städtetrips. Oxford und Cambridge, die beiden britischen Universitätsstädte, wären sicher in der engeren Auswahl. Ein Ehrendoktor als Souvenir - das ist ein Mitbringsel für die Ewigkeit. Oder auch nicht." *'inFranken.de:' Guttenberg spricht von "Missverständnis" "Die Arbeiten der Wissenschaftlichen Dienste des Bundestags habe er nur für seine Abgeordnetentätigkeit verwendet, schrieb er nach Angaben des Magazins in dem dreiseitigen Fax an die Prüfungskommission der Universität Bayreuth. Die Arbeiten seien überwiegend in den Jahren 2003 und 2004 entstanden, die Dissertation habe er 2006 abgegeben, betonte Guttenberg laut 'Spiegel' in der Stellungnahme. Aus dieser 'zeitlichen Abfolge' lasse sich jedoch nicht auf ein 'vorsätzliches wissenschaftliches Fehlverhalten' schließen, betonte der Ex-Verteidigungsminister."" *'ORF.de Österreich:' Plagiatsvorwurf für Guttenberg "Missverständis" "Deutschlands Ex-Verteidigungsminister Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg (CSU) hat in seiner Stellungnahme zu den Plagiatsvorwürfen im Zusammenhang mit seiner Doktorarbeit nach 'Spiegel'-Informationen von einem 'Missverständnis' gesprochen. Die Arbeiten der Wissenschaftlichen Dienste des Bundestags habe er nur für seine Abgeordnetentätigkeit verwendet, schrieb er laut dem Magazin in dem dreiseitigen Fax an die Prüfungskommission der Universität Bayreuth." *'Spiegel onlline: 'Guttenberg spricht von Missverständnis "Der frühere Verteidigungsminister Guttenberg wehrt sich standhaft gegen den Vorwurf, er habe in seiner Dissertation vorsätzlich getäuscht. Nach SPIEGEL-Informationen spricht er in einer Stellungnahme an die Prüfungskommission der Universität Bayreuth von einem 'Missverständnis'." *'Thüringer LZ': Interview mit Soziologe Kreissl: Wenn Wissenschaft dumm macht (Hanno Müller) Frage: "Das Thema Guttenberg - Plagiat ist gerade wieder aktuell. Waren Sie überrascht, wie leicht man in Deutschland Doktor wird?" Kreissl: "Willkommen in der richtigen Welt mit Macht, Erpressung und Promibonus. Universitäten sind eines der letzten feudalen Soziotope, wo auch gepokert wird, wo Machtspielchen ablaufen und wo sich Figuren wie Guttenberg ihre Qualifikation kaufen können. Man hätte am Fall Guttenberg auch zeigen können, dass akademische Titel nicht unbedingt ein Ausweis für wirkliches Expertentum sind. Genau unser Thema." ---- 29. April 2011 *'DerWesten': Zielland des Terrors (Dietmar Seher) Kommentar. „Die deutsche Politik benimmt sich manchmal irrational. Als vor wenigen Wochen zwei US-Soldaten vor dem Eingang des Frankfurter Flughafens beim ersten tödlichen islamistischen Terroranschlag auf deutschem Boden starben, mühte sich Berlin für knapp 48 Stunden um das Thema. Man fühlte sich – Herr zu Guttenberg hatte die Doktorarbeit abgeschrieben – anders beschäftigt.“ *'förderland:' Start-ups international "Greenleaks, das mit Greenpeace-Unterstützung gestartet ist, veröffentlicht Umweltsauereien, das Guttenplag-Wiki brachte den Verteidigungsminister zu Fall und sorgte dafür, dass öffentliche Personen von ihrer nachlässigen Vergangenheit eingeholt werden. Ähnlich wie die Presse gibt es inzwischen eine 5.Gewalt, nämlich die kritische Öffentlichkeit im Netz. Ein aufmerksamer Gründer erkennt hier schnell seine Chance und entwickelt Konzepte, die auf dieser neuen Gegebenheit beruhen." *'news.de:' Ein bisschen Adel für die Deutschen "Guttenbergs Aristokraten-Glanz hatte die Deutschen für einen Moment in eine Art Adels-Taumel versetzt. Aber das ist inzwischen alles zerplatzt, und zwar gründlich. Linken-Frau Gohlke sagt: 'Guttenberg hatte zwei Titel, einer war erschlichen, der andere ererbt – was bleibt dann noch übrig?'" *'Saarbrücker Zeitung' Guttenberg nimmt zu Plagiatsvorwürfen Stellung. *'Welt online:' Doping für Denker (Dirk Maxeiner; Michael Miersch) "Nun könnte diese Entwicklung auch auf dem Gebiet der geistigen Leistung ins Haus stehen. Beim Schreiben- oder Abschreibenlassen sollte man den Kontrolleuren den entscheidenden Schritt voraus sein. Es kommt so eine Art Dopingspirale in Gang, denn unser Spitzenpersonal scheint von einer unendlichen Sehnsucht erfüllt, Anerkennung als Autor schöngeistigen Schrifttums zu finden. Dem steht bisweilen ein eklatanter Mangel an originellen eigenen Gedanken gegenüber. Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg und Silvana Koch-Mehrin versuchten es mit Doktorarbeiten, " *'Welt online: 'William, Kate und ein Tollpatsch namens Guttenberg (Michael Kneissler) "Gauck, der nach eigenen Angaben Einladungen zu Talkshows mit Guttenberg-Themen stets abgesagt hat, wollte sich dann doch noch zum Ex-Verteidigungsminister äußern. Guttenberg sei schnell aufgestiegen, weil er kein Politikersprech benutzt habe, zusammen mit seiner Herkunft sei er dadurch in der Bevölkerung zu einem 'Sehnsuchtsthema' geworden. Das Verhalten im Plagiatsskandal sei dann aber 'töricht' und 'tollpatschig' gewesen." ---- 28. April 2011 *'OVB online: 'Ein "Ghostwriter" meldet sich zu Wort "Ex-Verteidigungsminister Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg in den vergangenen Wochen erhalten. Doch auf den Unterstützerbrief, der jetzt die Redaktion erreicht hat, hätte Guttenberg wohl verzichten können." *'RP online:' Guttenberg erklärt sich doch "Im letzten Moment hat der frühere Verteidigungsminister Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg (CSU, 39) bei der Universität Bayreuth doch noch eine Stellungnahme zu seiner teils abgeschriebenen Doktorarbeit abgegeben. Sie sei am Dienstag eingegangen, sagte gestern ein Sprecher der Universität. Die Frist dafür war am Dienstag abgelaufen. Einzelheiten zum Inhalt der Erklärung nannte der Sprecher allerdings nicht."' ' *'suite101.de:' Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg antwortet in letzter Minute (Ruth Weitz) "Die Plagiatsjäger von GuttenPlag Wiki hatten zwischenzeitlich weiter recherchiert und waren zu einem vernichtenden Ergebnis gekommen. Wie main-netz.de am 27. April 2011 schreibt, haben sie belegt, dass Guttenberg in seiner Doktorarbeit auf insgesamt 371 Seiten abgeschrieben und die Quellen nicht benannt hat. Insgesamt umfasst seine Dissertation 393 Seiten. Konkret heißt das, dass 94 Prozent seiner Dissertation abgeschrieben sind, ohne dass eine Quelle benannt wurde. Die gesammelten Daten können im interaktiven Guttenberg-Report abgerufen werden." *'Welt online: 'Über Ideen: Rudelintelligenz (Sebastian Turner) "Der Schwarm hat es vom Liebesgedicht auf direktem Weg zum Internetphänomen gebracht. Von Schwarm ist die Rede, wenn Hunderte und mehr Menschen im Netz virtuell zusammentreffen. Entsteht dabei ein gemeinsames, aktuelles Lexikon wie Wikipedia, dann ist der Ausdruck Schwarmintelligenz gar nicht dumm gewählt. Wenn sich geballte Intelligenz über Texte hermacht, dann ist schon in Tagen vollbracht, was wissenschaftliche Kommissionen nicht in Monaten schaffen. Allerdings scheint der Ausdruck Rudelintelligenz besser gewählt, zumindest fühlen sich die Betroffenen weniger umschwärmt und mehr gejagt, wie zu Guttenberg, Tochter Stoiber und die Europaabgeordnete Koch-Mehrin bestätigen dürften." *'Welt online:' Deutschland "Wie die 'Welt' außerdem erfuhr, soll die Prüfkommission der Hochschule noch in dieser Woche ihren Prüfbericht fertigstellen. In der kommenden Woche soll der Bericht demnach der Hochschulleitung übergeben werden. Anschließend wird das Gremium darüber beraten, ob der Fall für Guttenberg weitere Konsequenzen hat. Das Ergebnis werde Mitte Mai bekannt gegeben, sagte der Uni-Sprecher. Nach übereinstimmenden Informationen von 'Welt', 'Stern' und 'Süddeutscher Zeitung' kommt die Prüfkommission zu dem Ergebnis, dass Guttenberg vorsätzlich getäuscht hat." *'ZEIT online': Höfisch galante Staatskunst (Johannes von Müller) „In Berlin fand ein Symposium zum Fall Guttenberg statt. Forscher stellten ihn in die Tradition einer höfisch-galanten Staatskunst, in der nur die Darstellung zählt.“ *Die ZEIT (print): Nach dem Dichten ist vor dem Dichten: Maulwürfen, Guttenberg & Co. bleibt (Kolumne von Dagmar Rosenfeld) Enthüllungen zu den Gedichten, die Helmut Metzner (FDP) unlängst veröffentlicht hat: „Das Gedicht ... hört sich an wie bei Heine abgeschrieben? - Dieser Vorwurf ist absurd!“ in: ZEIT Nr. 18/11, S.12. ---- 27. April 2011 Gleichlautende Berichte über die Abgabe der Stellungnahme von Guttenberg bei der Uni Bayreuth bringen weit über 50 Zeitungen, Fernsehsender und Radiostationen bundesweit: Guttenberg nimmt Stellung zu Plagiatsvorwürfen *'Handelsblatt:' Guttenberg nimmt Stellung zu Plagiatsvorwürfen "Quasi in letzter Minute hat Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg (CSU) zu den Plagiatsvorwürfen im Zusammenhang mit seiner Doktorarbeit Stellung genommen. Das dreiseitige Fax des Ex-Verteidigungsministers sei gerade noch fristgerecht bei der Kommission zur Selbstkontrolle der Wissenschaften der Universität Bayreuth eingegangen, sagte Hochschulsprecher Frank Schmälze am Mittwoch." *'Hamburger Abendblatt:' Guttenberg nimmt zu Plagiatsvorwürfen Stellung (dpa) "Das Fax soll fristgerecht bei der Kommission der Universität Bayreuth eingegangen sein. Doch der Inhalt der Stellungnahme ist geheim." *'Kanzlei.BIZ:' Plagiatsvorwurf begründet Persönlichkeitsverletzung des Autors "Wird einem Autor vorgeworfen, er habe Gedankengänge Dritter ohne Zitat übernommen, liegt hierin ein Plagiatsvorwurf. Zwar kann derjenige, der eine solche Behauptung in einem wissenschaftlichen Werk aufstellt sich sowohl auf die Wissenschaftsfreiheit, als auch auf die Meinungsfreiheit berufen, jedoch müssen in einem solchen Fall ausreichende Anknüpfungspunkte vorliegen für die dieser beweispflichtig ist. Der Plagiatsvorwurf begründet eine Persönlichkeitsverletzung und hieraus resultierende Schadensersatzansprüche. Entscheidung Amtsgericht Hamburg AZ: 36 A C 243/10" *'Main-Netz:' Vernichtendes Ergebnis der Guttenberg-Plagiats-Jäger (Torsten Maier) " Auf 371 von 393 Seiten (rund 94 Prozent) haben die GuttenPlag-Wiki-Macher Plagiate entdeckt und belegt (Stand 3. April, 11.55 Uhr). Detailiert dokumentieren und visualisieren (der interaktive Überblick) sie alle bisher gefundenen Plagiate. Noch lässt der Abschlussbericht zwar auf sich warten, aber bereits in ihrem Zwischenbericht zum Rücktritt von zu Guttenberg urteilten die Plagiats-Jäger: 'Die zahlreichen textuellen Anpassungen der Plagiate, die Tatsache, dass die Plagiate über die ganze Dissertation hinweg zu finden sind, und die Tatsache, dass selbst die Einleitung kopiert wurde, lassen darauf schließen, dass diese Plagiate kein Versehen waren, sondern bewusst getätigt wurden.'" *'Mainwelle:' Die Frist für eine mögliche Stellungnahme von Karl-Theordor zu Guttenberg in der Palgiatsaffäre um seine Doktorarbeit ist abgelaufen. "Das teilt die Universität Bayreuth mit. Bis gestern hatte der Ex-Verteidigungsminister Gelegenheit, eine erneute Stellungnahme zu den Vorwürfen abzugeben – was er aber nicht tat." *'RADIO Plassenburg:' Plagiatsaffaire zu Guttenbergs: Bericht wird Mitte Mai erwartet "Wie der Nordbayerische Kurier berichtet, wird der Vorsitzende der Kommission heute in Bayreuth eintreffen, um sich einen Sachstand geben zu lassen. Der Bericht zu den Plagiatsvorwürfen soll noch in dieser Woche fertig sein, dann wird er an die Hochschulleitung weitergegeben. Eine erneute Stellungnahme von zu Guttenberg war bis Ostern bei der Kommission nicht eingegangen." *'Welt online: 'Guttenberg nimmt doch noch Stellung zu Doktorarbeit (dapd/sam) "In letzter Sekunde hat Guttenberg die Stellungnahme zu seiner teils abgeschriebenen Doktorarbeit abgegeben. Einem Bericht zufolge droht ein verheerendes Gutachten." ---- 26. April 2011 *'OVB: '"Ein Hort der Glaubenstreue" (ws) "Attraktiv, stark und zukunftsorientiert - mit diesen Eigenschaften sei die CSU noch immer fähig, Mehrheiten zu gewinnen, sagte Gastredner Wilfried Scharnagl gestern bei der Kundgebung des katholischen Männervereins Tuntenhausen. Heftig kritisierte der Publizist die 'medialen Exzesse' rund um den Rücktritt des ehemaligen Verteidigungsministers zu Guttenberg" *'Nordbayerischer Kurier:' Guttenberg-Bericht der Uni kommt Mitte Mai (Peter Engelbrecht) "Die letzte Runde ist eingeläutet: Voraussichtlich bis Mitte Mai will die Universität Bayreuth den Bericht ihrer Kommission zu den Plagiatsvorwürfen im Zusammenhang mit der Doktorarbeit von Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg veröffentlichen." *'PERÚ21.PE:' Alemania: rastrean a políticos ‘copiones’ "Un grupo de activistas anónimos en Alemania han abierto una página web donde desenmascaran a varios políticos publicando supuestos plagios en sus tesis doctorales, como ocurrió con el exministro de Defensa, Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg." (...) "Ahora, los llamados “cazadores de plagios” vuelven a sacudir el escenario político alemán lanzando la advertencia de revelar nuevas faltas en la página colaboratica VroniPlag." ---- 25. April 2011 *'Bayerischer Rundfunk online:' Guttenberg: Der Tag des geistigen Eigentums Filmbericht (auch über GuttenPlag). ---- 24. April 2011 *'Texter gesucht.de Nachrichten:' Koch-Mehrin ähnliche Affäre wie Guttenberg (by admin) "Die FDP verzeichnet ebenfalls ihre Plagiatsaffäre. Hat man doch Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg so richtig in die Pfanne gehauen, als bekannt wurde, dass KT abgeschrieben hat. Mit Silvana Koch-Mehrin geht die FDP komischerweise viel zarter um, denn man hört von der Partei nicht allzu viel darüber." ---- 23. April 2011 * Badische Zeitung: Niklas Arneggers Alltag:MODERNE ZEITEN: Was adelt und was nicht (Niklas Arnegger) "Baron zu Guttenberg hat sich gegenüber seinem am Boden zerstörten Doktorvater Peter Häberle für das 'Ungemach' entschuldigt, das er diesem bereitet habe. So kann man’s auch sehen.(...) Fleischhauer meint, es sei ein Irrtum, dem Adel Verständnis für dergleichen bürgerlichen Kram zu unterstellen. (...) Aber Fleischhauer irrt. Denn wenn ein Adliger auf bürgerliche Sekundärtugenden pfeift, so muss er es nach seinen Regeln sagen. Hochstapeln geht schon gar nicht." ---- 22. April 2011 * Deutschlandfunk: [http://www.dradio.de/dlf/programmtipp/kulturgespraech/1440371/ Nach Guttenberg: Was ist uns die Wissenschaft wert] - Wiedergabe der Podiumsdiskussion des 41. ZEIT-Forum Wissenschaft vom 19. 04. 2011 in Berlin http://www.idw-online.de/pages/de/event34913 - Audio: MP3 * teltarif.de: Studie: So verändert das Internet unser Leben (Björn Brodersen) "Das Beispiel der kollaborativen Plagiatsdokumentations-Plattform Guttenplag verdeutliche zum Beispiel, dass neben der Weitergabe von Trends und Moden auch politischen Meinungen und Empörungen viel schneller Gehör verschafft werden kann und somit Veränderungen in politischen Strukturen ermöglicht werden." * vorwärts.de: Für ihre Karriere tun sie alles! Lernen sie denn nie..? (Kurt Nickel) "Ich denke, man sollte sich auf noch so manche Überraschung einrichten, wer alles unter den in der Öffentlichkeit stehenden Personen bei ihrer Promotion geschummelt hat. Zu Zeiten von Internet und Google dürfte noch so mancher Betrug ans Licht kommen, zumal die Plagiats-Jäger Blut geleckt haben. Das Volk mag nun mal nicht geblendet und betrogen werden, doch das scheinen jene, denen jedes Mittel Recht ist, an die Macht zu kommen, nicht begriffen zu haben. Auch die junge Karriere von Frau Koch-Mehrin dürfte nun einen deftigen Knick bekommen. Und das ist auch gut so." * Welt Online: Für Glamour und Haltung gibt es keinen Doktortitel (Eckhard Fuhr) "Guttenberg und Koch-Mehrin verbinden auf scheinbar ideale Weise die Oberflächenverliebtheit der Popkultur mit altmodischen leistungsaristokratischen Vorstellungen von 'Haltung'. Immerzu scheinen sie zu fragen: Wie war ich? Und erst später vielleicht auch: War das richtig, was ich getan habe? In einer wahrscheinlich unter dichtem Verdrängungsgestrüpp versteckten Fußangel ihrer Selbstinszenierung haben sie sich verfangen. Der eine ist schon gestürzt, die andere wird wahrscheinlich folgen. Ein Doktortitel musste sein. Doch den gibt es weder für Glamour noch für Haltung." Kategorie:Pressespiegel